A Gift From Me To You
by xxmisslilangelxx
Summary: “Sakura, do you happen to have a mistletoe?” Sasuke asked the blushing cherry blossom. SasuSaku Christmas twoshot.
1. From Her To Him

Star-Chan: Okay so I decided to do a SasuSaku Christmas special, since it's less then a week until Christmas! It's going to be a two-shot story. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclamier: Sadly, i do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: From Her to Him

He had left the village one year ago, had left all his friends and memories behind in the pursuit for power. He wasn't suppose to be here, he wasn't suppose to leave Orochimaru's layer, but it was Christmas eve, and his memories got the best of him and made him come back to see his village. He remembered every year going to Naruto's house for a Christmas party that was lame and stupid, but he enjoyed the company. He remembered exchanging presents, and boy did he get a lot from his former fan-girls. But there was always one persons present he always looked forward to receiving and that was the cherry blossoms.

Sasuke neared the entrance of the village; he gazed at the lights twinkling away. The Christmas lights that were decorated everywhere, and the big Christmas tree at the center of the whole village. He walked closer to the oh so familiar bench, the bench where he left the person who he loved the most. The words still echoed in his mind.

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you more then anything…"_

"Sakura…" Sasuke said softly that was taken away by the wind and into the sky. His head dropped and his onyx colored eyes glued to the floor, the eyes that were filled with guilt and regret. He walked over to the bench and sat down. Sasuke felt the coldness and loneliness of the bench.

"_This must be how Sakura felt, when I left her here that night…"_

He sat there staring up at the stars that shone brightly in the dark sky. It reminded him of Sakura. How his world was full of darkness and emptiness until she showed him the light, showed him love, show him how it _felt_ to be loved again. He returned his gaze back onto the bench, the memories flooding into him again, calling her annoying, knocking her out and carrying her to this exacted spot. He looked away, but something under the bench caught his eye.

"_What is this…?" _Sasuke thought as he got up and reached under the bench to grab whatever it was. He felt it was soft. He pulled it out to see two little cute looking dolls, a boy with an unusually familiar spiky duck butt hair cut and a girl with pink hair and a ribbon in her hair. The girl's head was turned so that it kissed the boy on the cheek. Sasuke looked at it amused and he wondered who would leave a present by a useless bench. He saw a white piece of paper on the floor and picked it up.

_It's been a year since you've been gone; this is the first Christmas in years that you aren't here to celebrate it with us. It's just not the same since you've been gone; Naruto's been quieter since he has no one to pick fights with. You're fan-girl clubs have been closed down[the joy and I've been less and less happy. I've missed you so much this past year, I miss giving you presents you never cared about, I miss seeing you pretend to look bored at Naruto's Christmas party even though you weren't, yes I knew you were pretending, but most of all I miss being with you. Well I know this might sound stupid, but I actually thought that by putting a present on the last place where we shared our last moment would actually get to you. But I can't help it; I guess I'm annoying that way huh? I made this present and it took months to finish! But you probably wouldn't get to see it, so I would probably come back tomorrow to pick it up. I hope you have one heck of an awesome Christmas, though I don't know how you could since your living with that pedophile…i mean Orochimaru. Anywho, know that I would always love you Sasuke-kun._

_-**Sakura Haruno**_

Sasuke read what Sakura had to write, and it did make him a bit teary-eyed, but as an Uchiha, he needed his pride so he shed no tears. His heart was warm from what he had read. Sasuke looked at the two dolls and smiled slightly. It did resemble the both of them well, the girl kissing the guy and the guy looking annoyed but blushed.

"Sakura…she's so…" Sasuke chuckled and couldn't even finish his sentence. He shook his head at the thought of how incredibly cute and annoying Sakura could be. He re-read the letter noticing small crinkled little circles on the piece of paper. He realized it must have been her tears that were falling while she was writing this. He felt guilty again.

Sasuke looked at the little boy and little girl that Sakura had given him; he turned it around to see the back of the dolls and was amazed. Sewed on the back of the boy's shirt was an Uchiha symbol and what made him truly smile was the Uchiha sign on the back of the girl's shirt as well.

"So she loves me that much huh?" Sasuke said while looking at the cute dolls. He realized that Sakura was no longer one of those stupid fan-girls and loved him for real, after all this time, she still loved him. Even though he had left her heart broken that night, she still loved him. He held the dolls tightly in his hands and started into the village.

"_I think it's time I paid her a little surprise visit, and give her my gift."_

* * *

Star-Chan: Well do you like it? Do you want the final chapter? The next one is going to from him to her, hence from Sasuke to Sakura, so review and tell me what you think and if you want the next chapter, since this is only a two shot anyways. :D 


	2. From Him To Her

Star-Chan: Hello again everyone! I'm glad you liked the first chapter of this two-shot! So on with the last chapter!

_Recap:_

_"I think it's time I paid her a little surprise visit, and give her my gift."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: From Him To Her**

Sakura was sitting at home, reading a book and eating some Christmas sugar cookies. She had decided against going to Naruto's annul Christmas party. She didn't want to go there and have the painful memories of Sasuke flooding back into her mind. Sakura was about ready to head to bed, since there was nothing better to do, when she heard a knock on her front door.

"_Uh, that stupid Naruto, how many times do I have to say I don't want to go?"_ Sakura thought, knowing that it was probably the hyper-active knucklehead begging her to go to his party for the millionth time. She opened the door amazed to see it wasn't the blonde ninja, but a rather, ordinary boy with black hair and matching eyes.

"Hel…lo? Can I help you with something?"

"Sakura, how have you been?" The boy asked Sakura who was a little taken back by a stranger asking her how have she been like they were friends. _"What is this guy, a stalker or something?" _She thought to herself.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked but realized she said it in a rather rude and bowed to apologize.

"Oh, I've seen you around, is this yours by the way?" He said holding the two dolls in front of Sakura who brows furrowed and looked at the boy suspiciously.

"Why the hell do you have it? Give it back to me; it's for someone really special!" Sakura said reaching for the doll, but the guy kept it away from her.

"Is it for someone you love?"

"Shut up, I don't have to answer anything you ask, you better give it back or I will beat the crap out of you!" Sakura yelled at the boy she didn't know smirk at her. She sent the charka to her hands and clenched them into a fist. She kicked the dude off her steps and watched as he fell to the floor, and she hit the ground making it crack up. He got up in time and dodged the cracking ground.

"When did you get so strong?" The guy said holding his stomach and looked at the angry pink haired girl who was ready to punch him again. "Wait, Sakura, hold it. I'll tell you who I am, but first let's go inside, it's cold out here." The guy said to Sakura.

"No, how can I let a complete stranger go into my house? How do I know you're not trying to kill me?"

"Would I be stupid enough to hit you after I've seen your monstrous strength? Besides, I know about Sasuke, so if you want to know you better let me in."

Sakura's eyes widened hearing Sasuke's name, she decided to let him in, what can be the harm, it's not like she's weak anymore. They both entered the warm house and sat down. The guy had given back Sakura her dolls and she held them tightly, afraid to let them go.

"So who the hell are you, and how do you know about Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll tell you who I am, but you have to close your eyes first Sakura, don't worry I won't try to do anything."

Sakura hesitated and thought if it was right to trust this guy, he doesn't seem that suspicious, and she does want to know who he is, and how he knew the dolls were there, and the most important, how he knew about Sasuke. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Release!"

Sakura heard the boy say and immediately opened her eyes realizing that it was just a transformation jutsu.

"Hey what's the-"Sakura had started to say, but lost her voice after seeing who was in front of her. Her eyes widened and her heart quickened. She tried to form words, but she couldn't think, tears had formed on the corner of her eyes and started down her cheeks. His name managed to escape her lips.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Sakura, I do believe that the dolls now belong to me." Sasuke said in that same serious tone he always had. Sakura kept staring at him, like he wasn't real, like she was dreaming.

"But how, how did you get away from that bastard?" Sakura asked the Uchiha who walked closer to her and wiped her tears away.

"It's a simple clone jutsu, I was finished with training for today and he wouldn't dare bother me in my room."

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?"

"It's Christmas eve, and those damn memories kept going on in my mind, so I came back just for tonight to see what the village is like again. And I happened to find that present over there, and decided I need to give you a present in return." Sasuke said pulling Sakura closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't need too, besides I bet you thought I was annoying huh?"

Sasuke tucked a strand of pink hair behind Sakura's hair and locked his onyx colored eyes with her beautiful emerald ones.

"No, not this time, it's time for you to know how I feel about you. Sakura, I love you, I know how much I had hurt you, and how I left you, but I was doing all that to protected you. Every ninja knows, you can't show emotions, if I told you I loved you before who knows what would happen, maybe Orochimaru will hurt you or Itachi so I hope you understand why I didn't tell you sooner."

By now Sakura had started crying, the words that she had always wanted to hear, and the words she always dreamed of, is finally coming true. She hugged Sasuke tightly and cried. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until Sakura pulled away and smiled at Sasuke who slightly [very slightly smiled back.

"You still didn't give me your present Sasuke-kun, what is it?" Sakura asked the Uchiha happily. She watched as his mouth tugged into a smirk.

"Sakura, do you happen to have a mistletoe?" Sasuke asked Sakura and watched her face light up in shades of pinks and reds.

"N-no, why do you ask…" Sakura said looking away feeling her cheeks blush even deeper, knowing why Sasuke asked the question.

"Oh too bad, but I'll give you your gift with or without the mistletoe." Sasuke said and leaned lower and placed his lips over Sakura's. Her eyes widened from the shock of Sasuke's lips. She closed her eyes to take in the full sensation of the sweet kiss, as joyful tears fell from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and never letting her go again. They parted after a couple more minutes and hugged.

"Sasuke-kun, can I have a wish?" Sakura asked as she pulled away and looked at the curious Uchiha. He nodded.

"I wish that I can spend every Christmas with you, up until the day when you have avenged your clan and come back to the village. I know you didn't really want to leave behind your bonds with team seven did you?" Sakura said watching Sasuke look away guiltily. She smiled. "I thought you didn't, I knew if you hadn't had left us one year ago, you wouldn't have the will power to leave us_ ever_. So my wish is that for one night, you would forget all your painful past and the future that lies ahead and come back to me for just one night, so I can spend it with the person I love most. Can you promise me that Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, my dear Sakura, I promise you. And it's not just you; I want to spend Christmas with the one I love most too."

-Fin-

* * *

Star-Chan: So how did you like it? I know Sasuke was a bit; OOC in this chapter, or the whole thing, but it's so hard keeping him in character. I just don't know how to keep him in character and make him all lovey-dovey too! -**NOTE:** Sasuke had to transform himself to look like a regular boy, since he is a missing nin, sorry i didn't make that clear.- Anyways so this is the end of my two-shot and I will resume typing my other story! 

**Thank you everyone that supported this fic! Your reviews really made me happy!**

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
